


排球乙女 | R向摸鱼合集

by West_Wish



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:53:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22187401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/West_Wish/pseuds/West_Wish
Summary: 各种R向片段摸鱼，梦女有人设注意避雷√没头没尾随心走√
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 及川彻X纱仓石

如果不是在这种情况下突然get到了及川彻的颜值，纱仓石觉得自己肯定会非常乐意地欣赏颜值并好好赞赏对方。

“唔……小石的声音，似乎还不够大呢。”他这么说着低下头来，在怀里已经被他成功攻略的女孩脖颈上印下一个又一个红痕，断断续续道：“叫出声……也是可以的……除了我们并没有别人在……”

叫出声的话才会很难堪吧，对及川彻十分了解的纱仓石知道，在这个时候遂了对方的意只会令对方耀武扬威。  
可是心跳声快得让人停不下来。

明明是夏天，空调还在不停地运转，厚重的暗色窗帘遮挡了阳光。和他接触过的部位都感觉到一股燥热，更别提两人相接的部分了。

要是快点结束就好了。被亲吻到敏感部位止不住颤抖的身体带来一种并不陌生的异样感觉，令人面红耳赤的细碎呻吟只会让身上的人更过分罢了。

一名优秀的二传，必定是可以透过面部表情的细微变化看穿队友和对手心思的。

现在压着她的这个男人无疑就是此类人，他抱住了石的腰调了个方向，性器戳进了更深的地方。在刚好擦过某一点的时候，他怀里的人再也抑制不住自己的声音，甬道在一瞬间紧缩。

而及川却趁着女孩刚刚高潮的机会，抬起了她的一只腿直接大开大合地操弄。不知是有意无意，他动作的时候总是会刚好地擦过敏感的那一点。

“小石刚才那一声可是非常好听的，所以再多叫几声也没关系的，我相信小石可以的。”

他让女孩柔软的腰肢更贴近了他的腹部，低沉温和的声音传入石耳里，宛如毒药。她无意识地小声啜泣着，双臂无力地环在了对方的脖子上。

及川却故意加快了掠夺的速度，在她的脖颈上落下一吻。

“我相信不管是什么样的，小石都吃得下的，对吧？”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 黑尾铁朗X一柳川里

黑尾铁朗坐在椅子上将她整个人圈在怀里，由于身高差，他甚至还抱住她的腰让她整个人贴在自己身上。修长的手指在口腔里搅动，下身也缓慢地顶弄着她。

在他收回手的那一刻，暧昧的银丝顺着指尖滑落在女孩的衣服上。她大口喘着气，几乎是还没有来得及反应过来就被对方骤然加快的动作给弄得叫出声。

明明意识都快要恍惚了，可川里仍然下意识咬住嘴唇不想让这个人得逞。黑尾保持着游刃有余的姿态，手伸进了衣服里，顺着对方的尾椎往上一寸一寸挪动。

薄茧摩擦柔嫩皮肤时带来的异样感觉，下身因为性器的填充而不停收缩，分泌出透明液体。

“小川里，坏孩子是不能得到奖励的。”猎手似笑非笑着在她耳边低语，“如果不那么倔强，乖乖说出自己想要什么才是好孩子的表现。”

“……滚。”有气无力的音节自她口中说出，带着嘶哑的声音并没有太大的威胁力，在黑尾看来更像是某种调情的话语。

一柳川里的性格他是再了解不过，她比谁都倔强，向来吃软不吃硬。也正是因为这样，他才会想要看到她狼狈的模样，假如哭出来的话没准会更有意思。

恶趣味的男人心里这么想着，已经做好了另一打算。所有的坏主意从一个深吻开始，两人的唇舌交缠，操弄的动作也在一瞬间加快。

近乎窒息的感觉和令人几乎要失去自我的快感席卷而来，被他圈住的女孩几乎是没有承受得了多久便溃不成军。咬紧嘴唇的动作也没有持续多久，茫然和无措让她只剩下本能抱住他的动作。

而这也正是他想要的。

压抑不住的啜泣声混合着大口喘息的声音在房间里回荡，黑尾低下头来在她耳边吹了一口气，满意地看见对方惊了一下。

“坏孩子会受到的惩罚小川里是一定知道的，所以说……”  
“你可要做好心理准备了。”


End file.
